


MOMster

by kirikosinn



Series: Monster girls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, More later - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, bossman is best man, soul sister, spells out the fucking ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikosinn/pseuds/kirikosinn
Summary: You was married, you was happy, then you found out he was cheating. You was lose, you was hurt, then you met a nice mobster who showed you love and yeah it was a one night stand but who cares. That was until you found out you were pregnant, whats a girl to do? Find the daddy or take care of them by yourself. On top of that someone is taking down monster. Can you take care of family and the people who are killing monster? Or will you be the one they kill next?------------------Hi guys, sorry im redoing both story and i have some editor helping me. This story is going to have alot of magic when i say alot of magic i mean anime shit, harry potter, ect. You will get to see in on my imagination. I hope you guy like it.





	MOMster

**Author's Note:**

> My editor wanted to be a butt. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it's not really long.

*Imagine Dragons- Believer ring tone*

You shot up out of your bed nearly falling on the floor. You look around your room seeking to find the source of the noise. On the nightstand is your phone. Someone was calling you, but not just anyone it was Bossman.

 

You rush over to answers it. "Hello Bossman. What can I do for you?" You rub your eyes getting ready to start the day, skipping over to your closet to pick out a outfit. "How are you Rosebud?" If you didn't know him for almost 8 years now you will think he was Max Mittelman with the way his voice sounded. It all way made you smile and want to sing one punch man opening. "I'm fine sir. I was just sleep is all." You said in a playful tone, he gave you a heartful laugh. 

 

"I'm very sorry love, but i need you and frostbite to go on a little get together for me. Show some of my ol' friends a good time for me. You might have to stay in Ebott City for a week or two." You hummed a reply "mmmm." You pick out a couple of outfits "Have you talked with frostbite about this?" You already knew what he was going to say.

 

"Yes I did love, are you there frostbite?" He ask. "Yes sir, hi there _rosebud_ " You laughed at diamond, She loved teasing you on your code name for him. You sighed, it was your week off and all you want to do was stay home and hang out with your family. Sure your husband has not been home much thanks to work but you were going to make a few calls and see what you could do about that. Then you had planned, if you can't stay with your family at less you can party with your bestie.

 

"Well what do you say frostbite? Do you think we should go or let watchdog and bulldog go?" You could practically see the grin on her face as she said "I don't know rose. Maybe if we can go out and party a little then maybe we can make it."

 

He sighed for a long time, "Fine you may take a day off to party up a storm but after that it's strictly work." You both cheered, "Ok so since that out the way, on to the info of your friends." You said as you made your way over to your dresser, sorting through your different body sprays. "Yes the Phantom will be sending you the information. He also wanted me to let you know that the information you wanted is in your mailbox." 

 

You pick up your pink lily & bamboo shower gel. _That's phantom for you. He will make sure to get you the information you need for a good price. I need to go shipping for supplies, maybe pick up something good for him if he did a good job._

 

"Well if that all sir. I need to take a shower and get ready." You make your way into your bathroom, kissing your phone "Love ya', bye." Hanging up on them. You place your phone down. _That’s diamond for you, she all ways love to party. when we were little She will talk about how she was going to be the best damn dancer in the clubs._ The both of You grow up together, y'all were soul sisters. So you knew she will want to party and you also knew she will want to go shipping today to get some outfits. 

 

You jump in the shower, taking your time to enjoy it. You jump out of the shower and dry yourself off, moving back into your bedroom to get dressed. After you get dress you spray some pink lily & bamboo body spray on. You give yourself a once over before heading out. As you were heading out, you remeber you forget to grab your purse and phone charger. 

 

You went back to your room and grabbed your things. Now you were ready to hit the streets, Heading out to your driveway. You stop to admire the weather, It was nice and warm kinda sunny. There were a few clouds here and there. *whistle* You look over to the next door neighbor "Hi there cutie pie damn you look sexy." You roll your eyes "Will you stop roy. You know my husband will beat you if you try anything." He gives you a flirtatious smirk "I will do anything for you to let me slide in between your thighs." Your face turn as red as a beet.

 

One thing for sure roy was a nice looking guy. his light Brown smooth skin, short brown hair, cocoa-brown eye, and a body molded like a god, If only he was not gay. "Roy you know me and him been together for 6 year and i plan on keeping it that way." You said faithful. He waves you off "I hear you miss lady." you walked over to your all black bugatti veyron, stoping half way to your car. You turn on your heels and head over to the mailbox.

 

There was a big cream folder that had your name on it. You did not want to read it right here where roy could see you. You ran over to your car and get in, as soon as you did your phone went off.

 

"Yes boo thing." You put your keys in the ignition and turn them. "I want to ask you if you want to go shipping? I need some outfits and some ingredient for my cookies." You pull out of your driveway heading over to her house. "Well am I getting any cookies?" She let out a giggle. "You know you are boo." You had a big smile on your face "I'm on my way. You better be ready." you hang up the phone and put on some music.

 

You pull up to her house sitting outside in her driveway waiting. You let out a deep sigh finally deciding to open the folder.

\-------flashback brought to you by Phantom-------

_You made it home for a long day of work and just wanted to relax. something caught your eyes, it was roy standing next to your fence waving you down. "Over here sweet thing." you made your way over to him "Yes roy what do you need?" you were exhausted. "So how are things with your husband?" You ran your hand down your face in frustration. "He's working right now but we are doing fine. Why?" You gave him a questionable look. He looked you over, licking his lips. "So I can give you the dick?" You laughed so hard, you started to cry._

 

_You wiped away the tears at the corner of your eyes, noticing he was giving you a sad smile. He shook his head "Honey your husband was at the mall two towns over today . You felt like you were about to throw up with the way your gut was turning. "The sound of the soul"_

(The sound of the soul)

> _Got a secret_  
>  Can you keep it?  
>  Swear this one you'll save  
>  Better lock it, in your pocket  
>  Taking this one to the grave  
>  If I show you then I know you  
>  Won't tell what I said  
>  'Cause two can keep a secret  
>  If one of them is dead? 

_You instantly knew something was wrong. " Yeah he was there, I don't think he seen me tho." You gave him a heated glare and he gave you a small sad smile. " I'm sorry that I told you about your husband's little secret. I know it your love life but you are too beautiful for someone like him. I just..." You cut him off, taking your phone out to shot a text to someone. You were still listening to his soul._

> _Why do you smile_  
>  Like you have told a secret  
>  Now you're telling lies  
>  'Cause you're the one to keep it  
>  But no one keeps a secret  
>  No one keeps a secret  
>  Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>  Do we tell?  
>  They burn in our brains  
>  Become a living hell  
>  'Cause everyone tells  
>  Everyone tells? 

_" It ok roy but I need to get started on cooking. I will see you later." You gave him a quick hug and rush up to your door. You felt the tear streaming down your cheeks, digging your key out of your pockets. You opened the door and shutting it quietly behind you. You slid down the the door, silently crying. Somewhere inside you, you knew he was cheating but just did not want to say anything. You knew the moment you told him about you being half- vampire, half- witch, you had seen the color drain from his face._

 

_You had seen the love leave his eyes, You heard the song of his soul . He started to act funny towards you and your kids. He never really care for them, he was just tolerating them for you. Now that the cat is out the bag about you being a monster, He started to show his hate. Working late ha, she should have known he was no good When he started talking about the monster that worked with him. One day he came home ranting about a co-worker._

 

_He went on telling you about how he hated him and how monster should have been killed. He pretty much was trying to make himself the next donald trump, how there should be a wall made to keep the monster from humans. You knew as soon as you told him, he will leave but he didn't. Maybe it was because of the money, with you being a assassin you get paid pretty well. You were able to buy a house and a nice car for the both of you._

 

_You hated to think he did this all for the money, now thinking about it. It has been a while since you two were intimate, You tried to seduce him but to no avail. You even tried your magic to help but it just did not feel right forcing him to sex you down. You wanted him to love you just as much as you loved him._

\------- flashback ended------

_Roy was right. My husband did have a little secret, more like a big secret. That fucking cheater._

You gasp angrily throwing the folder into the passenger seat. Roy was right your husband was a good for nothing asshole. You honk a few times to let diamond know you were outside. You just wanted to forget, want to go back in time and stop yourself for telling him what you are. You couldn't hide your emotions from her, She already knew how you was feeling. That's the bad and good thing about being soul sisters. You just couldn't hide anything from them, maybe hanging out with her will help.


End file.
